¿Sueño o realidad?
by Juni H-G
Summary: Algo extraño paso... después de una tormenta desperté en un anime.
1. Prologo

**Hola! ñ.ñ Hoy quería actualizar y me llego otra idea gracias a un fic y a un sueño extraño que tuve o.O Y e lo aquí! **

**Y si se preguntan de que trata es simple... De chicos/as del mundo "real" que de alguna forma fueron llevados al anime... ñ.ñ **

**Se que ya hay muchos fic's con este tema, pero valía la pena intentar n.n y sin más les dejo con el prologo!**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son de mi propiedad, solo mis oc y la historia!**

**Disfrútenla****! Nos leemos al final! :)**

* * *

**¿Sueño o realidad?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Clarie apúrate que ya casi empieza!—le grito— ¡Clarie!—Le volvió a llamar.

— ¡Sorato ya voy!—Le dijo la joven mientras salía de la cocina con un recipiente de palomitas —No entiendo porque te emociona ese programa—Le dijo mientras se sentaba a lado del chico.

— ¡Clarie cuantas veces te tengo que decir que NO ES SOLO UN PROGRAMA!

—Ya lo se—Ella tomo su Tablet y entro s su perfil.

—Solo unos minutos más… Diez…. —Comenzó a contar.

—_Whou… Ahora todos están viendo ese programa—_Pensó ella mientras leía los estados de sus amigos y compañeros.

—Cinco…. Cuatro…. Tres…. —Comenzó a llover y caer truenos.

—Parece que lloverá. Voy a cerrar la ventana—Se levanto del sillón y cerro la ventana.

Afuera el cielo era de un tono gris obscuro justo como el color de la nada y las gotas de agua eran inmensas y se estrellaban en todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Los rayos y relámpagos iluminaban un cielo inmenso sin estrellas ni luna.

—Esta lluvia hizo que se sintiera frio—Comento Clarie mientras se abrazaba a si misma y caminaba hasta donde se encontraba Sorato—Iré por un suéter ¿Quieres el tuyo?—Le pregunto.

—Ok, te traeré el tuyo—

Subió las escaleras y fue a las dos habitaciones, el suyo y el del chico.

Ya con los dos suéteres fue de regreso a la sala. Cuando iba por las escaleras un rayo cayó cerca del lugar haciendo que parpadearan las luces. Clarie no le dio importancia y siguió su camino y vio que Sorato seguía tan animadamente viendo esa película, ella solo rodo los ojos y volvió a su lugar.

— ¡Si!—Grito Sorato emocionado mientras apuntaba con el dedo— ¡Así juega un estratega!—Volvió a gritar mientras veía a uno de los jugadores teniendo un flashback de una antigua conversación con su nuevo entrenador— ¡Kidou soy tu fan!—Se levanto de la emoción cuando de la nada cayo otro relámpago que hizo iluminar toda la habitación.

* * *

Ambos fueron despertando poco a poco hasta abrir completamente los ojos y encontrándose con un lugar completamente diferente, una enorme habitación de tonos pastel.

Ella se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia la sala principal y se encontró con un grupo de amigos.

—Sorato…. Chicos….

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Tres días antes…

**...**

* * *

**Y que les pareció? Malo... o bueno (aunque lo dudo -.-)**

**En este fic también pediré oc y los/as que gusten participar solo madenme un PM con la siguiente información...**

**-Nombre**

**-Apellido**

**-Edad (entre 13-15)**

**-Personalidad y apariencia**

**-Atuendo**

**-Gustos y disgustos**

**-Posición y técnicas (bien descritas)**

**-Habilidades**

**-Pareja y personaje favorito (Pueden ser el mismo o diferentes)**

**-Extras**

**-Historia (Explíquenme todo desde la familia hasta cuando vieron por primera vez la serie y todo sobre ese tema (el anime) demuestrenme su amor hacia el xD)**

***Nota: Todos los oc se conocerán y solo tengo espacio para seis (máximo siete) oc.  
**

**Eso es todo lo que necesito.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review...**

**Cio! espero que les haya gustado!**

**:D**


	2. ¿Realidad o ficción?, ¡estoy en Inazuma!

**Hi! Gente de la tierra y de otros mundos xD Siempre quise decir eso ñ.ñ**

**Quiero decirles muchas cosas...****Primero, Gracias a todos/as los que me mandaron sus oc.****Segundo, Me mandaron muchos oc y tuve que hacer selección xD ****y tercero, Tengo hambre x.x**

**Bueno y sin más les dejo el primer capitulo de yo no se cuantos...**

**Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Realidad o ficción?, ¡estoy en Inazuma!**

**.**

**.**

—Sorato…. Chicos….

— ¿Dónde estamos?

**...**

**Tres días antes….**

Las clases comenzaban con normalidad y como todos los adolescentes de 15 años se aburría con la entretenida clase de historia.

Que si la segunda guerra mundial comenzó en el mil no se que y que Alemania se dividió en dos, que Hitler envió los famosos perros bomba, las dos bombas atómicas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki. ¿A quien le importaba? A el para nada, lo pasado pasado y el pasado solo se debe quedar en el pasado.

Para des aburrirse tomo su celular y entro a su perfil, fue leyendo cada uno de los estados tanto de sus amigos, como el de paginas.

Al pasar cada uno le sorprendió lo que decía, y volvió a leer para cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado, pero no fue así. El mensaje era claro _Inazuma Eleven:__Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai el sábado a las trece horas, _eso era todo.

— ¡No puede ser!—Se levanto de su asiento casi de golpe.

Toda la clase lo volteo a ver.

—Joven Hattory dígame que es eso tan interesante que le acaba de suceder—Le dijo el profesor dejando de escribir en la pizarra.

—Esto…. No es nada—Le contesto el joven. (El chico es de cabello negro un poco largo y con el flequillo del lado derecho desalineado y alborotado. Ojos ligeramente grandes color café; cejas poco pobladas y definidas, tez blanca y estatura un poco alta.

—Siéntese—Le indico.

Sorato se dejo caer en su asiento, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pupitre. Su amigo solo bajo la cabeza en resignación.

—Sorato eres un completo baka—Le murmuro el chico de nombre Alfred Dubois (Pronunciado Dubua) quien estaba atrás de el. (Alfred es un chico de cabello rubio semi-largo y alborotado, sus ojos son azules los cuales lo cubren unos lentes de margo negro muy parecidos a los de su hermana, su piel es blanca y mide 1,67.)

—Alfred deja de molestarme—Le respondió el chico aun con la cabeza sobre el pupitre. Otra de sus compañeras (que se encontraba del lado derecho de el) aguantaba la risa para que el profesor no la castigara— Yori-chan deja de reírte—Un aura depresiva rodeo al chico.

—Perdona Sorato-kun—Le contesto la chica—Pero tú muy bien sabes que fue muy divertido. (Ella es bajita, de cabello azul marino ondulado hasta la barbilla, con ojos grises y grandes, de rostro infantil. Su piel es blanca pero algo rosácea y cuando se sonroja o hay frío se vuelve casi completamente roja)

—Yori-chan para ti todo es divertido, siempre te ríes de casi todo—La que hablo esta vez fue la hermana de Alfred, Elizabeth. (Su cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado. Tiene ojos verdes los cuales los cubren un margo de lentes negro fino, su piel es muy blanca y mide 1,67. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que llama la atención de los chicos. Muchos suelen mencionar que parece una muñequita de porcelana)

— ¿Qué fue eso tan importante que paso?—Le pregunto de nueva cuenta Alfred.

—Solo te diré que los profesores no me entienden—Sus otros tres amigos solo se miraron con una gota en la cien.

* * *

Esa no fue solo la reacción de Sorato, si no también de otra chica de nombre Yayoi Igarashi, que con tan solo 13 años estaba en su casa (mansión) escuchando la aburrida explicación de su tutor. Y como todos los días se encontraba sumergida en su mundo de fantasía.

Escucho el timbre de su móvil, que al parecer le había llegado una notificación. Tomo su teléfono sin que se diera cuenta su profesor y leyó el mensaje, justo el mismo que el pelinegro había leído tiempo atrás.

Yayoi abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto de tirón.

— ¡SI!—Grito de emoción la chica (Yayoi tiene el cabello tan negro como el azabache mismo y los ojos del color de las esmeraldas más finas que se te puedan cruzar jamás por el camino, las hebras le caen delicadamente hasta debajo de la cadera y las puntas van en diferentes direcciones de forma dispareja, por otro lado, sus ojos son poseedores de diminutas motitas de colores hierba y grises muy tenues, por lo que la gente suele concentrarse demasiado en mirarlos con detenimiento. Su piel tersa es de la clase que cualquier chica desearía tener, suave, tersa y del color de las nubes que descansan en el firmamento por las mañanas soleadas)

—Señorita Igarashi, ¿le pasa algo?—Le pregunto el tutor al tiempo que veía a su pequeña y única estudiante saltar por toda la habitación un tanto emocionada.

—Esto lo tienen que saber todos—Comenzó a caminar en saltitos rumbo hacia la puerta del estudio.

— ¡Señorita Igarashi la…..! … Mesa—La pelinegra se tropezó con una de las mesitas.

—Auch…. —

* * *

**En una escuela de la región…**

La campana había sonado dando lugar al receso.

El grupo de Sorato se encontraba en una de las mesas cerca de la cafetería, que se encontraba justamente al aire libre entre dos de lo jardines principales.

La banca estaba cenca de uno de los arboles, el cual dotaba de una sombra a la mesa.

Los cuatro conversaban animadamente cuando llego Allara corriendo muy emocionada, la cual asusto a los cuatro chicos.

— ¡Chicos ya saben lo que pasara el sábado!—Dijo llegando junto ellos. (Es una chica de estatura normal. Ojos de color ámbar y morena. Su cabello le llega por los hombros)

— Inazuma Eleven: Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai estará el sábado a la una de la tarde—Dijeron los cuatro sin ánimos.

— ¿Pero que les pasa? Pensé que la noticia les daría ánimos—

—Pues…. Si estamos emocionados por eso… Pero...—Una voz interrumpió a Alfred.

—Allara-chan, tu si que eres rápida—Comento Kyoya quien venia llegando sola. (Sus cabellos son de un color negro tan oscuro como el azabache. Tiene ondulaciones mezcladas entre sus cabellos lacios, que llegan hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos son de un oscuro y raro color negro, con pequeños destellos llenos de altanería, frialdad y orgullo pero a la vez, llenos de compresión, cariño y timidez. Su piel es de un suave tono vainilla pero claro a la vez. Sus mechones de un color tan blanco como la nieve y ondulados, caen delicadamente en sus hombros, completando su imagen. Sus labios son de un ligero tono carmín, mientras que su estatura junto a su figura, complementan su persona) —Ni Megumi, Clarie y yo te pudimos alcanzar—

— ¿Y donde están ellas?—Pregunto Elizabeth.

—Pues…. — Volteo hacia la dirección en la que venia—Ups…

Al poco tiempo vieron llegar a tres chicos, Megumi (Tiene el cabello negro lacio y le llega a la mita de la espalda con un flequillo de lado derecho (tipo Kazemaru) pero se ven sus ojos y ojos azules intensos, tez pálida, delgada y muy linda, cuando se sonrojo se nota mucho. Estatura media. Con facciones delicada.) Clarie y un chico de nombre Yokaze, quienes venían con una gota en la cien.

—Algo me dice que Megumi-chan tropezó—Dijo Sorato.

—Que comes que adivinas Sorato—Le respondió Clarie. (Una chica de cabello semi-rizado y esponjado largo hasta la cintura, todo su cabello es del mismo largo y le cae de la misma forma adelante y atrás, el cual lo peina del lado derecho, sus ojos son de un tono verde grisáceo medianos, cejas bien delineadas, pestañas medianas y rasgos delicados. Tez pálida y estatura ligeramente baja)

—Pero alguien no se dio cuenta—Le respondió el chico de Yokaze Yamamoto, quien es el menor de los nueve. (Yokaze Es un joven de estatura promedio como de 1.65, de complexión delgada pero un poco atlética, su cabello azul oscuro es alborotado y rebelde y le llega a la altura un poco arriba de medio cuello además de que tiene 3 mechones libres al frente, dos que le cubren un poco las orejas y uno mas pequeño en medio del rostro, sus ojos son color azul zafiro, muy llamativos para muchas personas por su brillo tan singular, ya que dicen que sus ojos envuelven un aura de misterio y serenidad, pero también de calidez, su piel nívea y rasgos finos además de los pequeños hoyuelos que adornan su rostro lo hacen parecer un sueño para las chicas)

—Perdón chicos, pero les dije que me adelantaría—Se excuso Allara—Prometo no volverte a dejar Megumi-nee.

—No te preocupes Allara-nee, creo que fue mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa, fue la culpa de un idiota que dejo su mochila en el piso—Hablo Clarie.

—Bueno, bueno. Volviendo al tema principal, ya se enteraron que el sábado pasaran Inazuma Eleven: Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai—Comento la oji-azul (Megumi) ya recuperando sus ánimos.

—Si…—Respondió Sorato sin ánimos y dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

— ¿Te pasa algo Hattory-sempai?—Pregunto dulcemente Megumi.

—Tal vez sea porque esta castigado todo el fin de semana—Le respondió la oji-verde grisáceos (Clarie)

— ¿Estas castigado Sorato-san?—Le pregunto esta vez Yokaze, a lo que Sorato solo asintió.

—Ya me pregunto porque—Hablo Alfred.

—No te preocupes Sorato-kun, ya veras que todo se solucionara—Sayori lo abrazo.

—Sorato volviste a sacar malas calificaciones ¿cierto?—Le pregunto Elizabeth.

—… Si…. —Volvió a responder con su aura de depresión.

—Sorato no se porque estas en ese estado, ¿no simplemente puedes ver la película en internet?—Hablo Clarie como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

— ¡No! No sabes lo que significa para nosotros la oportunidad de ver en televisión la primera película de tu anime favorito—Esta vez le respondió Allara—Es un día épico.

—Perdonen.

—No entiendo como escribes historias de este anime y no te gusta—Le volvió a decir Allara—Y además es extraño tu repentino amor hacia Goenji—Clarie de sonrojo al oír ese comentario.

-¡A-A-Allara, y-y-yo nunca he estado enamorada de Goenji!—Le respondió—No me pasa lo mismo que a Elizabeth.

—Y-Yo…. ¡Retráctate Clarie!—Le grito esta.

— ¿Acaso que tu no estas enamorada de Kazemaru? ¿Y tú no fuiste quien dejo de ver el anime cuando Kazemaru dejo el equipo Raimon y dijo que era una perdida de tiempo?—Elizabeth se sonrojo.

—T-Tal v-vez sea c-cierto. Pero no soy yo quien escribe cosas tan románticas con el delantero estrella de Raimon—Le respondió la chica.

—Y no solo eso, deberían de leer lo que escribe de el todo el tiempo—Comento esta vez Sorato quien se gano un zape de parte de Clarie— ¡Auch! ¡Clarie eso dolió!

—Y mira quien lo dice el chico que se cree mejor estratega que Kidou.

— ¡Y lo soy!-Dijo mientras se sobaba.

—Ok, Ok antes que empiecen a pelearse todos aquí nuevamente, mejor digan que va hacer para ese día—Pregunto Yokaze.

— ¡Oh! Yo tengo una gran idea—Hablo Sayori—Porque no todos nos reunimos en una casa y ordenamos pizza, palomitas, dulces, refrescos y toda clase de alimentos.

—Buena idea Yori-chan—Le alago Alfred, quien además de gano un abrazo de la chica.

—Pero hay un problemita—Hablo Sorato—Estoy castigado todo el fin de semana—Pauso, y miro a Clarie—Clarie me acompañara a ver la película.

— ¿Yo porque?

—Porque sino diré muchas cosas comprometedoras de ti y tus muy hermosos escritos—Le murmuro al oído.

—Por eso decía que yo no puedo, iré a casa de Sorato—A todos les resbalo una gota en la cien.

—Bueno, sin Sorato y Clarie. ¿Que les parece si van a nuestra casa?—Hablo Alfred nuevamente.

— ¡Esta decidido iremos a ver Inazuma Eleven: Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai en casa de Alfred-san y Elizabeth-san!—Dijo alegremente Megumi.

* * *

Con tanta emoción las clases se pasaron volando al igual que los días. Ya era sábado y solo faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara.

**En casa de Yayoi…**

La pelinegra de ojos esmeraldas estaba en su teatro privado colocando todo lo necesario para no levantarse en dos horas. En una mesa enfrente de ella lleno todos sus dulces favoritos, y trato de ponerse lo mas cómoda posible. Encendió el televisor y sintonizo el canal donde trasmitirían la película.

—Solo unos minutos y empezara…—Tomo un bote de palomitas.

**…**

**En casa de Alfred y Elizabeth…**

Todos estaban reunidos frente a una pantalla de plasma y junto a miles de dulces y botanas para siete chicos.

—Listos—Alfred encendió el televisor.

**…**

**En casa de Sorato…**

— ¡Clarie apúrate que ya casi empieza!—le grito— ¡Clarie!—Le volvió a llamar.

— ¡Sorato ya voy!—Le dijo la joven mientras salía de la cocina con un recipiente de palomitas.

Clarie llego junto a Sorato y se sentó junto a el. Tomo su Tablet y la encendió.

—Solo unos minutos más… Diez…. —Comenzó a contar.

—_Whou… Ahora todos están viendo ese programa—_Pensó ella mientras leía los estados de sus amigos y compañeros.

—Cinco…. Cuatro…. Tres…. —Comenzó a llover y caer truenos.

Ya comenzaba la película con normalidad, los cortes comerciales se hacían presentes, al igual que una lluvia que entre los truenos cada ves se hacia mas fuerte.

— ¡Si!—Grito Sorato emocionado mientras apuntaba con el dedo— ¡Así juega un estratega!—Volvió a gritar mientras veía a uno de los jugadores teniendo un flashback de una antigua conversación con su nuevo entrenador— ¡Kidou soy tu fan!—Se levanto de la emoción cuando de la nada cayo otro relámpago que hizo iluminar toda la habitación.

* * *

El lugar era tranquilo, una paz reinaba en el lugar.

Era el mejor lugar que podía haber.

Fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, dejando su eterno sueño. Al abrir completamente los ojos se encontró en una habitación cálida cubierta por colores en tono pastel como a ella le gustaba, algo entraño ya que no estaba en su habitación; tal vez aquella habitación era enorme justo como la suya, pero estaba segura de que no estaba allí. Así que hizo las cobijas a un lado y se levanto.

Camino por los pasillos y bajo por cada uno de los escalones hasta llegar a la sala común, donde se encontró con un grupo de chicos conocidos.

—Sorato…. Chicos…. —Los llamo.

— ¿Alguien me puede decir donde estamos? ¿Y porque estamos en pijama?—Pregunto Kyoka.

—Lo ultimo que recuerdo… Es que estaba en casa de Alfred y Elizabeth viendo Inazuma y después... Desperté en un cuarto…—Comento Yokaze.

—A nosotros nos paso lo mismo—Hablo Sorato.

—Igual a mi—Hablo esta vez Yayoi.

— ¿Yayoi? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?—Le pregunto Elizabeth.

—Me paso lo mismo que a ustedes, estaba en mi casa viendo la película y después…. Aparecí aquí…—Le respondió la chica.

Los diez chicos se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos hasta que llego un sujeto con un traje negro y un moño.

—Jóvenes, dense prisa se les hace tarde para ir a la escuela—Les dijo aquel sujeto.

— ¿A la escuela?—Preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Si… Hoy es su primer día en la secundaria Raimon.

— ¡LA SECUNDARIA RAIMON!

—Si. Es mejor que se alisten.

El sirviente le dio a cada uno sus uniformes correspondientes y cada uno se vistió para luego tomar sus primeros alimentos. Ya reunidos en la mesa comenzaron a platicar lo que les había sucedido.

— ¿Alguien tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que paso aquí?—Pregunto Alfred.

—… Estamos en el anime…. —Murmuro Sorato.

— ¿Qué?

—Es la única respuesta que encuentro… Ese sujeto dijo que iríamos a la secundaria Raimon. ¿Qué otra secundaria conocen con ese nombre? En nuestro mundo no hay ninguna escuela con ese nombre—Dijo el pelinegro.

—Eso… No puede…. Eso no puede ser cierto—Pensó detenidamente Allara—… Hay que esperar.

— ¡¿Qué estas loca Allara?!—Le contesto Clarie.

—Es la única forma—Le contesto Allara.

—… Allara tiene razón, debemos esperar al llegar a esa supuesta secundaria Raimon. No podemos sacar conclusiones tan temprano—Hablo Kyoka.

—Ok… Lo único que queda es ponernos en marcha.

* * *

El auto los dejo en la entrada, esa entrada que contemplo Endo cuando entro por primera vez en la secundaria. Todos podían observar de viva voz lo que siempre vieron en la televisión, el emblema, ese rayo que recibía a cada alumno.

—Quien tiene dudas aun—Comento asombrado Sorato mientras observaba.

—Hay que hacer lo que nos dijo ese sujeto—Hablo Kyoka sacando a los demás de su asombro.

— ¿Ir a la oficina del director?—Dijo esta vez Megumi.

—Si.

* * *

Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta del salón de tercero, la duda los invadía, pero más que duda sentían curiosidad, esa curiosidad que tiene un niño de tres años cuando espera a que llegue santa.

—… Estamos en el salón de tercero…—Dijo anonadada Sayori.

—… Y quienes están en tercero…—Hablo asombrado Sorato.

— ¿Ustedes deben ser los nuevos alumnos?—La voz del profesor los hizo reaccionar.

—Si—Contestaron los cuatro.

—Vengan conmigo.

El profesor abrió la puerta y pasaron el lumbral.

Lo que veían no se lo podían creer ¿Acaso los engañaban sus ojos? O tal vez ¿Era una broma?

—Sorato tenías razón—Murmuro Alfred.

—Estamos en el anime…—Murmuraron los cuatro.

**…**

**Con Megumi, Kyoka, Allara y Clarie…**

Ambas se tallaron los ojos para ver si no alucinaban, enfrente de ellas estaban los chicos de segundo, Haruna, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad, algo que nuca se esperaron, algo que para muchos podía ser imposible.

—Ellos son…–Murmuraron las dos (Megumi y Allara) —Sorato-san tenia razón.

—Esto es imposible—Murmuraron las otras dos.

**…**

**Con Yayoi y Yokaze….**

Todo parecía un sueño, un sueño del que jamás se quería despertar, el mundo de fantasías que siempre imaginaba el que tanto quería y se ilusionaba de ver.

—Creo que estoy soñando—Murmuro Yokaze.

—Si es así nunca quiero despertar—Murmuro Yayoi.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo! ^^**

**Clarie: O.O tengo una duda... Porque yo y no Shizen...**

**Me pidió vacaciones ^^**

**Clarie: -.- Eso veo.**

**Sorato: Ya me di cuenta que soy demasiado yandere... o.O**

**^^ Por algo eres mi oc. **

**Y que les pareció el primer capitulo? Como creen que les vaya a los chicos en este "primer día" en la secundaria Raimon? Que pasara después? Como reaccionaran al verse en aquel mundo? Como ustedes reaccionarían si de un día al otro amanecen en el anime?**

**Eso es todo de mi parte espero que les haya gustado, me dejaran review?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**:D**


	3. ¡Son ellos!

**Hola, hola!**

**Buenos días/tardes/noches! Vengo a dejarles el segundo capitulo! Mi primera vez que publico tan pronto! wiiiii! x3 **

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ****¡Son ellos! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo que veían no se lo podían creer ¿Acaso los engañaban sus ojos? O tal vez ¿Era una broma?

—Sorato tenías razón—Murmuro Alfred.

—Estamos en el anime…—Murmuraron los cuatro.

Al frente de ellos se encontraban los chicos del equipo de futbol; Kazemaru, Endo, Kidou, Goenji, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fubuki, y las managers; Aki, Fuyupe y Natsumi.

Los ojos de los cuatro se abrieron más de lo normal, no podían creer que estaban dentro de su anime favorito "Inazuma Eleven". Sayori estaba apunto de gritar de la emoción y no pudo más y dio un pequeño pero escuchable grito, ganándose la atención de todos, más de la normal.

— ¿Le pasa algo señorita?—Le pregunto el profesor.

—N-No n-nada—Se apresuro a decir.

—Ok… Chicos ellos son sus nuevos alumnos Sayori D' Angelo, Elizabeth Dubois, Alfred Dubois y Sorato Hattory.

—Hola—Saludaron al unísono, todavía algo sorprendidos.

—Les indicare sus asientos—Pauso—Señorita D' Angelo sintiese por allá—señalo uno de los pupitres de la segunda fila hilera cuatro justo a lado de un chico de piel pálida, ojos esmeraldas y cabello rojo.

Sayori estaba anonadada, se sentaría justo al lado de uno de sus personajes favoritos, justo al lado de Hiroto Kiyama, excapitán de Géminis y uno de los seleccionados japoneses. Eso que sentía en ese momento no se podía describir con palabras era como tener adentro un volcán apunto de hacer explosión, era una combinación de sentimientos extraños y emociones encontradas. Su corazón parecía tambor en plano desfile, pero tuvo que contenerse, aunque fue difícil, alguien más en su posición saltaría abrazarlo o cosa parecida, pero tenia que contenerse, palabra que no estaba en su vocabulario.

—H-Hai—Le respondió al profesor mientras se dirigía a aquel glorioso asiento. Hiroto solo le regalo una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la oji-gris.

—Muy bien…. Señorita Dubois…. Por allá.

La pelirrubia siguió con la mirada el brazo del profesor, llevándose una sorpresa. Se sentaría en una de las filas de en medio justo, hilera seis, aun costado de Aki, pero enfrente de cierto chico de cabellera celeste, ojos avellana y piel blanca. Justo a dos asientos del ex velocista y defensa del Raimon e Inazuma Japón. Ese día era su día, la suerte estaba de su lado, aunque estaría un poco lejos de su amor platónico lo más importante hasta el momento es que compartiría clase con el. Creo que esta de más decir que su corazón parecía estar en plena fiesta.

—S-Si…—Y camino hacia el asiento.

— ¡Hola!—La saludo Aki. Ella respiro profundo.

—H-Hola.

—Joven Dubois. Por allá—Al señalar el asiento, Alfred se gano una amenazante mirada por parte de su hermana.

¿Y del porque de aquella mirada? Sencillo, Alfred se sentaría justamente del lado derecho de Kazemaru. Cosa tan extraña, justamente tu hermano que no es nada fan de aquel chico, el se sentaría junto el, ¿Y porque ella no? Tal vez se equivocaba, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Al sentir la mirada acosadora por parte de su hermana, Alfred solo trago saliva y no le quedo más remedio que sentarse junto al responsable de su próximo funeral. Porque había algo claro, de esa no se iba a escapar, su hermana lo mataría y lo peor es que luego lo reviviría para volverlo a matar, lo pero es que el no tenia la culpa. Pero espera. ¿Si ideaba algún plan para que eso no pase? ¿Un plan secreto que haga que ambos se hablen o mejor? Así se ganaría el respeto de su hermana y conseguiría que no lo mate por algún tiempo.

Alfred solo se fue a sentar siendo acosado por su hermana.

Sorato y Sayori contuvieron una que otra risa.

—Joven Hattory.

—Hai—El profesor le señalo un lugar que se encontraba justamente atrás del goleador estrella del Raimon e Inazuma Japón.

Que conveniente para el, se iba a vengar de Clarie, eso lo daba por hecho, pero había un problemita con eso, su asiento no solo estaba a unos ligeros pasos de Goenji sino que también junto al idiota cara de balón, Endo. No es que le cayera mal sino que estaría toda la clase tratándolo de convencer de jugar futbol o hablándolo maravillas de este. Su plan tendría que esperar.

Solo suspiro y se fue a sentar.

**...**

* * *

**Al termino de clases…**

**...**

Lo bueno de estar en el anime que tanto de gusta es que puedes conocer a tus personajes favoritos, ver una técnica en vivo al igual que un partido, lo único malo que tenia esa situación era muy sencilla ir a la escuela y que te dejen demasiada tarea. ¿Qué paso con esos días de solo entrenar y no asistir a clases? Como le encantaría estar en esa época en donde se desarrollaba el FFI. Pero bueno, no todo en la vida tenía que ser perfecto.

El salón se vacío dejando a los cuatro chicos solos, no tan solos. Cierto chico de bandana naranja, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color junto a sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron a ellos.

—Hola, Mi nombre es Endo, Endo Mamoru. Ellos son Yuuto Kidou, Shuuya Goenji, Kazemaru Ichirōta, ShirōFubuki, Hiroto Kiyama, Ruji Midorikawa, Aki Kino, Fuyuka Kudo y ella es Natsumi Raimon.

—Ya lo sabíamos—Murmuro Sorato.

— ¿Eh?

—Que mucho gusto—Los cuatro fulminaron con la mirada a Sorato—Ellas son Elizabeth, mi hermana, Sayori D' Angelo, le pueden llamar Yori. El es Sorato Hattory y yo Alfred Dubois.

—Tu y tu hermana no son de por aquí ¿cierto?—Pregunto el estratega.

—Ninguno somos de por aquí—Murmuro Sorato— ¡Auch!—Sayori le dio un zape— ¡Yori-chan no le vuelvas a hablar a Clarie!—Le volvió a dar otro zape— ¡Auch!

—Esto es divertido—Dijo entre risas.

—Ignórenlo. Pues no, mi hermana y yo somos de Francia. Solo ellos dos son de Japón.

— ¡¿Y juegan futbol?!—Pregunto el cabeza de balón con estrellas en los ojos, a los demás solo les salió una gota en la cien.

— ¡Endo!—Le regañaron Aki y Kazemaru.

—Típico—Murmuraron los cuatro mientras veían la regañada que le daban a Endo.

— ¡Chicos tenemos…!—No logo a completar la frase— ¡Oh por Kami!—Dijo ya parándose en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Megumi no corras tan….!—tampoco lograron decir sus acompañantes—Ustedes…

Las tres entraron en sock al ver a los chicos y a las chicas del equipo.

—Porque tienen que correr como si fuera tan importante lo mas importante ahora es…. —Clarie dejo de hablar al ver el rostro de sus compañeras— ¿Qué les…..?—Allara la tomo del mentón y le giro la cabeza con dirección al interior del salón. — ¡Oh por Dios, Sorato equefnia rafhosn!—Kyoka le tapo la boca.

El resto del equipo no entendió lo que pasaba.

—Chicas…. Miren les presento a nuestros nuevos compañeros de grupo—Presento Sorato a todos.

—Hola—Saludaron Megumi, Allara y Kyoka de una manera extraña. Allara todavía le tapaba la boca a Clarie.

—Allara….Emmm—Le indico Sayori.

— ¿Eh?—le quito la mano de la boca a Clarie—Perdón Clarie, ella solo la vio amenazantemente.

—Chicos les presentamos a Megumi Okazaki, Allara Hanabi, Kyoka Matsumoto Sandoval y Clarie Mechnik.

—Hola. Mucho gusto.

—Chicos apúrense que hay entrenamiento—Les aviso un chico peliblanco de ojos azules por el pasillo.

— ¡Lo olvidaba! Vamos amigos—Hablo Endo.

**…**

**Con Yayoi y Yokaze…**

—Esto debe ser una broma…—Se decía así misma Yayoi, mientras ambos caminaban por uno de los pasillos.

—No creo que se una broma…. Ni un sueño—Le contesto el chico—Pero….

— ¿Qué pasa Yokaze-kun?

— ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? ¿Y como saldremos?

—Tienes razón…. Mejor busquemos a los demás—Dijo ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pero no se percato de que había un escalón frente a ella y tropezó.

Ella espero el golpe con el suelo, pero extrañamente este no llego.

—Deberías tener mas cuidado. Sabes que nadie te va a salvar si te sigues cayendo, pero si te gusta el suelo adelante—Le dijo el chico que la salvo.

— ¿Nagumo?—Murmuro Yokaze al ver al chico.

—Nagumo, vamos que llegamos tarde al entrenamiento—Le dijo Suzuno quien venia acompañado de Endo y el resto.

—Ya voy, solo ayudaba a esta torpe—Respondió el tulipán.

— ¡Oye!—se quejo la chica

—No es mi culpa que ames tanto al piso—Soltó a la pelinegra y camino junto con sus compañeros.

— ¡Yo no amo al piso!—Nagumo solo se despidió con la mano— ¡Por lo menos no peino igual a un tulipán!—Trato de tranquilizarse—Busquemos a los demás Yoka-kun.

—Te diste cuenta quien era.

—Si el baka de Haruya Nagumo—dijo en puchero—…. ¡Haruya Nagumo! ¡Excapitán de Prominece!—Grito emocionada.

—Si…. Busquemos a los demás.

**….**

Los ocho caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, hablaban de o que les había pasado desde la primera clase hasta ahora.

— ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Me siento junto a Hiroto-kun!—Dijo emocionada Sayori.

— ¡Nosotros estamos en la misma clase que Tachimukai, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Haruna!—Dijo Allara.

—Yo quisiera estar en la misma clase que Fubuki, Ichinoce, Fudo, Kido y Goenji—Dijo en puchero Megumi.

—Yo igual Megumi…. Y más sentarme junto a Fubu-chan—Le apoyo Allara.

—En lugar de pensar en ellos, porque mejor averiguamos que nos trajo aquí y lo más importante como vamos a salir—Se quejo Clarie.

— ¡Deja de preocuparte! Mejor disfruta todo esto—Le dijo Sayori mientras la abrazaba.

— ¡Chicos!—Grito Yayoi desde lejos.

—Yayoi, Yokaze.

— ¡Pueden creerlo estamos en el anime junto con los chicos del Raimon!–Dijo la pelinegra sumamente emocionada.

— ¡Lo sabemos! ¡Es increíble!—Grito igual Megumi.

—De paso nos encontramos a los chicos. Iban a su entrenamiento—Agrego Yokaze.

—Vamos, quiero ver un entrenamiento del Raimon en persona—Hablo Allara mientras caminaba.

—Yo voy espérame Allara-chan—Le llamo Megumi, quien rápidamente corrió hacia ella y dejando su mochila atrás al igual que Allara.

—Yo también—Dijo Yayoi mientras repetía la acción de las otras.

—Yo las acompaño chicas—Soltó Sayori quien era acompañada por los dos hermanos—Y tu me acompañas Clarie-chan, así puedes ver uno de los tiros de tu amado Goenji.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no me gusta Goenji—Dijo la pelinegra mientras era jalada por Sayori.

—Yo quiero ver eso—Dijo Sorato para hacer lo mismo que el resto.

— ¡Oigan chicos yo no soy su burro de carga!—Les grito Kyoka con todas las mochilas junto a ella— ¡Chicos!

Un chico que pasaba de nueva cuenta por el lugar, tuvo compasión de ella y le ayudo, ya que sabia, por experiencia propia, que cargar todo eso era una tortura total.

— ¿Tus amigos fueron a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol?—le pregunto el chico.

—Si, digamos que admiran al equipo—Le respondió la oji-negra sin voltear al vista de la dirección de donde se fueron.

—Vamos te ayudo, no esta muy lejos—Oferta que Kyoka no rechazo, y se giro a ver al chico.

—Gracias…. Suzuno…

—Si, soy yo. ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

—Esto… No creo, solo que vi el partido final de las eliminatoria de Asia.

—Ok… Toma, vamos con tus amigos.

**…**

Los chicos habían llegado a la chancha donde entrenaba el equipo y creían que no se percataban de su presencia.

— ¡Esto es increíble una entrenamiento!—Dijo Sayori.

—Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado—Hablo Allara.

—Concuerdo con Allara-chan—Hablo Megumi sin dejar de ver a los chicos.

—Yo también las apoyo—Dijo Elizabeth.

—Oigan cuarteto de acosadoras, y chicos…. ¿Alguno vio a Kyoka? ¿Sobre todo nuestras mochilas?—Les pregunto Clarie.

—No…. Sabemos—Le respondieron las cuatro.

— ¡Eso es increíble nunca pensé que podía ver esa técnica con mi propios ojos!—Comento anonadado Sorato, quien veía el doble boost.

A Clarie le resbalo una gota en la cien.

—Olvídenlo iré a buscarla—Dio media vuelta y se alejo de ellos.

* * *

**Y eso fue tooooodoooooo! :D ****Creo que aquí resalte mis dotes de loca fangirl ^^ **

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Les gusto? Que creen que pase después? Los chicos se pasaron con Kyoka? Creen que ella se vengara de ellos? Clarie encontrara a Kyoka? o se perderá en el intento? o a lo mejor se encontrara a alguien del equipo, y a quien?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún review.**

**Nos vemos!**

**:D**


	4. ¡Sorpresa! También estamos aquí

**Wazaaaa! ;D**

**Me tome un día sabático xD osea que me puse a ver tv, y que hace mucho que no lo hacia ñ.ñ Les diré que en este capitulo aparecerán más oc ñ.ñ Aunque solo tenia espacio para seis, pero fue muy cotizado este fic... extraño O.O Ok no! ñ.ñ solo exagero... En fin les dejo con el fic! :D**

**Disfrútenlo****! ñ.ñ**

**Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ****¡Sorpresa! También estamos aquí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En alguna parte de la ciudad…**

— ¿Oye Kazumi, en donde crees que estamos?—

—No lo se…. Pero… Creo reconocer el lugar… Es como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes o como si ya lo hubiera visto…—Le respondió la joven—Mejor hay que dar otro paseo… Creo saber donde estamos—Dijo ya analizando la circunstancia.

—Ok… Lo que tú digas.

* * *

Los ocho veían el primer entrenamiento en vivo, era maravilloso ya que era por primera y única vez que verían sus técnicas favoritas en vivo y a todo color, era un momento inolvidable.

—Ya veo porque tantas ansias de ver el entrenamiento del equipo—Todos se giraron violentamente al oír aquella voz.

—Kyoka…. Suzuno.

—No me digas… Ellos también son súper fans—Kyoka solo asintió.

— ¿Y desde cuando ustedes son amigos?—Les pregunto Alfred.

—Desde que ustedes me abandonaron con todas sus mochilas—Kyoka miro amenazadoramente a sus amigos mientras dejaba todas las mochilas en el suelo.

— ¿Y la mochila de Clarie?—Pregunto Elizabeth.

— ¿Y Clarie?—Pregunto esta vez Sorato un poco preocupado.

—Pues… —Suzuno y Kyoka se miraron entre ellos—Me la encontré cerca de aquí y se llevo la suya—Dijo recordando la escena—Pero no se adonde se fue.

— ¡Oye Suzuno si ya acabaste de hablar con tus nuevos amigos, es hora que muevas tu trasero hacia la cancha, que tenemos entrenamiento!—Le grito el tulipán viviente al heladito.

— ¡No tienes porque gritarme Nagumo, voy enseguida!—Le contesto de la misma forma.

— ¡Chicos!—Al verlos Endo subió rápidamente junto a ellos— ¡Hola! ¿Estaban viendo el entrenamiento?

— ¡Oh por Kami!—Grito Yayoi emocionada— ¡Eres Endho Magmshoru!—Allara le tapo la boca.

— ¿Eh?

—Ignórala, te confundió con alguien más—Dijo rápidamente Allara.

**…...**

Mientras Endo platicaba con los chicos, en la cancha todo el equipo se reunió para hablar.

— ¿Alguien sabe quienes son esos chicos?—Pregunto Someoka acercándose al grupo de Kidou, Fubuki, Kazemaru y Goenji.

—Ellos cuatro están en nuestro curso. Sus nombres son, Alfred, Sorato, Sayori y Lizzy hermana de Alfred— ¿Lizzy de donde vino eso? Para suerte del peli-celeste ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuenta, ni notaron del ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al percatarse del sobre nombre.

— ¿Y los demás?—Pregunto Toramaru quien se unía a la conversación a lado de Mido y Hiroto.

—Son… Allara, Kyoka y Megumi—Le respondió Tachi.

— ¿Y ellos dos?—Pregunto esta vez el chico de la capa roja (**Kidou: Que no me digas así ¬¬/Yo: Kidou ese apodo te queda muy bien ^^ O sera que prefieres "Fan de superman" ¬w¬/Kidou: -.- Ok... Me quedo con ese/Yo: ^^ Que lindo Yuu-chan ^^**) que señalaba a Yokaze y Yayoi.

—No tengo la mas mínima idea—Respondió Mido.

**…**

—Vengan les presentare al equipo—Les dijo Mamoru mientras caminaba de regreso a la cancha.

—_Si Endo supiera que ya conocemos a todo el equipo—_Pensó Sorato quien caminaba junto a sus amigos.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la cancha.

—En todos lados me tengo que encontrar con la chica torpe.

— ¡No me llames así!—Le respondió la pequeña Yayoi—… _Tengo una brillante idea…. _Por lo menos no tengo peinado de tulipán, de seguro las abejas siempre te han de seguir a todas partes—Yayoi sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¡Mi cabello es único deja de burlarte de el!—le respondió Nagumo molesto.

— ¡Hola chicos mi nombre es Yayoi Igarachi!—Dijo la pequeña sonriendo tiernamente ignorando a Haruya quien se enojo aun más—_Parece que funciono—_Pensó ella—Y ellos son… Elizabeth Dubois y Alfred quienes son hermanos; Sayori D'Angelo, Sorato Hattory, Allara Hanabi, Kyoka Matsumoto Sandoval, Megumi Okazaki y Yokaze Yamamoto—Presento a cada uno—…. Esperen falta…. Clarie-sempai…. ¿Dónde estará?—Se dio todo una vuelta para revisar el lugar.

A todos solo les resbalo una gota en la cien.

Endo, presento a todos los del equipo y a las managers. Aunque los chicos ya los conocían, pero tenían que guardar las apariencias.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo la práctica otro buen rato.

* * *

Clarie después de dar una vuelta por la escuela, decidió irse al lugar donde "apareció mágicamente", lo bueno para ella es que conocía el lugar ala perfección, las horas que pasaba en casa de Sorato jugando y viendo el anime le sirvieron de mucho y por una vez en su vida agradeció esos momentos con el loco aficionada a Inazuma Eleven.

—_Sorato a veces creo que eres un loco pero por primera vez agradezco haber pasado tiempo contigo—_Pensó la pelinegra mientras caminaba por una de las calles de la ciudad—_En serio gracias Sorato._

— ¡Clarie-san!—Le grito al verla Kazumi (Tiene el cabello negro, largo y lacio, ojos cafés. tez clara. Estatura media, delgada y bonita), Clarie volteo.

— ¿Kazumi, Shouta?—No podía creer lo que veía—Ustedes, pero… Yo creí que… Solo nosotros… Ustedes… ¿Como?

—Lo mas importante ahora es saber donde estamos…—Comento Shouta (Es de estatura baja 1,27m cabello corto y alborotado de color verde manzana con dos mechones rosados, dos trencitas muy largas con red, ojos rosados con bordes verdes y pupilas rasgadas, piel bronceada y pequeños colmillos blancos)

—Que no es obvio están en Inazuma—Ambas la miraron extrañamente como si no supieran de que estuviera hablando. Ella solo suspiro—Pensé que lo reconocerían por el uniforme que llevo—Ambas la miraron—Ok…. Estamos en el anime…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que unieron las piezas del rompecabezas.

— ¡ESTAMOS EN INAZUMA ELEVEN!—Gritaron ambas. Clarie les tapo la boca.

—Dejen de gritar de esa manera, es extraño—Les dijo ya dejándolas.

—Gomen. Pero sabes que nos encanta el anime—Se disculpo la peli-verde.

—Dijiste que también estaban os demás, ¿cierto?—Pregunto la oji-café.

—Si, Sayori, Elizabeth, Megumi, Allara, Kyoka, Yayoi, Yokaze, Alfred y Sorato.

— ¿Mi Onee-chan esta aquí?—Pregunto Kazumi, ella solo asintió.

— ¿Y en donde están todos?—Peguntó Shouta. Con una tierna sonrisa.

—Con el equipo Raimon—Dijo como si fuera lo mas natural.

— ¡CON EL EQUIPO RAIMON!—Volvieron a gritar ambas.

—Vamos Shouta—Dijo Kazumi—… Clarie-san por donde queda. A Clarie le resbalo una gota en la cien y les señalo la dirección—Gracias, vamos Shouta.

—Me vengare—Dijo Shouta con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras daba pequeños saltitos, Clarie solo suspiro—Muajajaja, ya vera porque dejo el equipo.

Clarie se sorprendió.

— ¡Shouta no lo hagas! Ni se te ocurra.

— ¡Corre Kazumi-chan!—La oji-rosa jalo a Kazumi de la muñeca y se hecho a correr.

— ¡Shouta, Kazumi!... ¡No Shouta!—A la oji-verde no le quedo otra que ir tras las dos chicas.

* * *

La verdad es que también era rápida, pero cuando se trataba de esas dos pequeñas de tan solo doce años a quienes les fascinaba el anime, ella era como una tortuga, pero quien la culpaba, nadie le podía ganar a un grupo de fanáticos.

Antes de llegar a la entrada de la escuela paro por el cansancio que tenia.

—Esas dos corren lo suficiente hasta para cansar a un tigre.

—No son las únicas, se ve que no conoces al capitán de Raimon—Clarie se volteo de un tirón al oír al chico quien estaba acompañado por tres chicos, un chico de cabello blanco con un parche en el ojo, otro chico de cabello naranja y ojos grises, el tercero es un chico de ojos verdes y con una mohicana—Hola, Mi nombre es Afuro Terumi—Dijo mientras le extendía la mano en forma de saludo—Y ellos son Jirou Sakuma, Kōjirō Genda y Akio Fudo.

—Hola, Soy Clarie, Clarie Mechnik.

—Un gusto—Dijeron los tres al unísono y Fudo solo la saludo con la mano.

—Si se puede saber… ¿A quien seguías?—Pregunto Terumi.

—Esto…. A dos de mis amigas… Ellas pues… Digamos que quieren ver el entrenamiento del equipo Raimon.

—… Ya veo…

—Nosotros también vamos en esa dirección, si quieres te acompañamos—Dijo Sakuma.

—De acuerdo.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el interior del instituto.

—Terumi…. A eso que te referías que mis amigas no son las únicas es al capitán del Raimon Endo… ¿Cierto?—El rio nervioso.

—No se como un cabeza de balón como Endo puede ser el capitán—Bufo Fudo.

—Pues si oyeras a Yayoi y a Yokaze hablar sobre el, creo que te retractarías—Los cuatro la miraron, ella suspiro—… Pues digamos que ellos sienten una admiración hacia el.

—No pensé que Endo tuviera fans—Hablo Genta.

—_Si en verdad supieran—_Pensó ella—Ni yo.

* * *

En la cancha todos estaban de nueva cuenta entrenando hasta que llegaron dos chicas, Kazumi y Shouta, esta última apunto de entrar en la cancha.

— ¿Acaso esa dos no son Shouta y Kazumi?—Pregunto intrigado Alfred.

—Oh, oh…..—Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sorato y Elizabeth.

Sorato se paro de un brinco y corrió hacia la pequeña de ojos rosados y la detuvo antes de que pasara algo malo. La cargo tapándole la boca y se la llevo junto con los demás y lejos de las managers, dejando a todos muy extrañados y con una gota resbalándose por su cien.

— ¡Shofasto bafgahamhes!—Decía ella tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro.

Después de unos cuantos pasos la bajo.

— ¡Porque no dejaste que le diera su merecido a ese tonto!—Le grito la pequeña.

—Porque ellos no saben que están en un anime…. ¿Además que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—No lo se…. Solo recuerdo que estaba en mi casa viendo la película Inazuma Eleven:Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai, cuando cayó un rayo y pes…. ¡Eme aquí!

—Igual que a nosotros—Murmuro analizando las cosas—Tenemos que…. Ven—La tomo de muñeca y se la llevo con el resto.

**…**

Al otro lado de la cancha…

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados mientras veían la escena de hace unos segundos, era algo, ¿extraño?

—Explíquenme lo que acaba de pasar…—Hablo Genda.

—… Ni yo lo entiendo…—Le respondió Fudo, Clarie solo suspiro aliviada.

—Que suerte que Hattory-san estaba allí y evito el desastre—Dijo otro chico mientras se acercaba al los cinco.

— ¿Quién eres tu?—Le pregunto Sakuma.

— ¿Taru?—Clarie se sorprendí al ver al chico.

—El mismo—El chico se llamaba Kurisutaru Pashifikku (Tiene el cabello grisáceo largo sin llegarle a los hombros, ojos violetas, piel pálida y altura: 1.65)

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tu….?

Sorato camino hacia ellos junto al resto y se llevo a Clarie de la mano.

—Vamos tenemos que hablar—Dijo seriamente, cosa extraña en el.

—Sorato, que te…. —No la dejo terminar la frase.

—Taru tu también acompáñanos—Taru no dijo nada y lo siguió.

Todo el grupito fue siguiendo al Sorato.

—Eso fue…. —Acoto Sakuma.

—Lo más extraño que he visto—A completo Genta.

—Si, si… Mejor vallamos a ver a los chicos, tengo ganas de molestar a alguien—Fudo puso su manos atrás de su nuca y camino rumbo a la cancha.

* * *

Los trece al llegar a donde aparecieron, se dirigieron a la sala común dirigidos por Sorato. Él cerro la puerta de la sala, una puerta blanca con tallados barrocos en ella que dividía el comedor y la sala; luego cerro las persianas de las ventanas, dos ventanas con marcos de madera en tono caoba, y herrería de metal color negra.

—Ok.

—Sorato-sempai que es lo que te pasa porque nos sacaste así—Le pregunto Allara.

—Por…. —Respiro hondo—A partir de ahora ustedes deben… Debemos ser cuidadosos de lo que decimos, porque es obvio que no estamos en casa, y cualquier frase será sospechosa. Debemos actuar como si apenas conocemos a los chicos, lo máximo que permitiremos es actuar como sus fans, todo lo demás que sabemos, como familia, casa y situación todo lo relacionado con su vida personal queda fuera de las conversaciones normales.

Nadie dijo anda.

—Por el momento debemos pensar como llegamos aquí y como saldremos.

— ¿Y si no queremos salir de aquí?—

—Yayoi…. —Murmuraron todos.

—Es obvio que todos…. O la mayoría nos queremos quedar aquí… Pero eso es imposible...—Puso de nuevo para poder tranquilizarse—… Lo que les voy a pedir es difícil, pero lo tenemos que hacer…. No quiero que se relacionen con ellos de una manera sentimental...

— ¡Pero Sorato!—Se quejaron algunos.

—No quiero que se relacionen con ellos…. Hasta que encuentre una explicación razonable y lógica de lo que nos trajo aquí y como saldremos. Porque no nos quedaremos.

Sorato camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, saliendo del lugar.

Todo se quedo en silencio un par de minutos.

—… Sorato tiene razón—Halo Taru.

—Es normal en ti, no te gusta el anime—Se quejo Megumi cruzada de brazos.

—Chicas…. Saben que es lo mejor—Esta vez hablo Alfred—No sabemos lo que pasara después, ni se en que tempo estamos, no se si fue después del FFI o antes de el. Y se que será más difícil para ustedes que para nosotros—Hizo lo mimo que Sorato dejando a algunos en la sala.

Todo se quedo en silencio un par de minutos más, hasta que Clarie lo rompió.

—Iré a hablar con Sorato y resolver esto—Volteo a ver a Sayori—Yori a ti te gusta el misterio ¿vienes?

—…. Claro…—Volteo a ver a Lizzy— ¿Tu vienes Elizabeth-chan?

—Ok.

Salieron del lugar dejando solos a Megumi, Yayoi, Allara, Kyoka, Yokaze y Taru, quienes seguían en silencio.

—No se ustedes pero no pienso seguir esa absurda regla—Hablo decidida Kyoka—Si estamos aquí es por algo… Yo no le veo el lado negativo, ni pienso que lo haya. Y si algún día salimos ese día llegara solo. Esta es la oportunidad que cualquiera desearía y estar aquí y no hacer nada es como desaprovecharla.

—Yo estoy contigo Kyoka-chan—La apoyo Allara.

— ¿Alguien más?—Pregunto la pelinegra (Kyoka)

—Yo estoy contigo—Dijeron al unísono Yayoi, Megumi y Kazumi.

— ¿Y ustedes dos?—Se dirigió a los dos chicos.

—Hagan lo que quieran—Le respondió Taru, quien caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Chicas, no creen que es mala idea. —Comento Yokaze—… Aunque pienso lo mismo que Taru, hagan lo que quieran.

—Ok, solo seremos nosotras cinco, ya veré si Yori-chan y Elizabeth-chan quien participar en esto—Comento Kyoka.

—Ya les dije hagan lo que quieran—Se levanto del sofá y con las manos en los bolsillos camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

**Y fue todo por hoy! ñ.ñ**

**Al escribir lo ultimo me sentí en la Isla o.O Esa Silvia sabe muy bien como revelarse, y la personalidad de Sorato se pareció a la de Fernando.**

**Mido:-Toma una tarjeta y la lee- Nota: Quien no ha visto "La isla: El realitty" no sabe de lo que esta hablando Liz-chan**

**^^ Gracias por la aclaración Mido-chan ^^ **

**Que les pareció el capi de hoy? les gusto? Les gusto el apodo que le puse a Kido (El chico de la capa roja xD)? Fue extrema la reacción de Sorato? Ustedes también harían revolución? An oído a Auryn? Les gusta sus canciones? ... O.O Ok olviden las dos ultimas... -.- Soy rara...**

**Nos leemos en la próxima!**

**No se olviden dejar review, son gratis ;D**


	5. Endo, el saka-fan

**Hola! hace mucho que no paso por aquí ;) Pero decidí dejarles el capitulo de hoy donde espero salga la primera parejita :3**

**Sin más dejo el declamer! Disfruten el capi de hoy! :D**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Endo, el saka-fan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era otro día, una tarde de viernes daba lugar a un esperado fin de semana.

Como todos los días el equipo Raimon se encontraba entrenado en la cancha del instituto, aunque con una ligera diferencia, sus nuevos amigos y fans no se encontraban.

—Que extraño, hoy sus fans no están—Comento Fudo viendo desde la banca.

—Han estado muy extraños—Hablo Fubuki.

—Si, están muy distantes entre ellos y nosotros—Añadió Mido.

— ¡Chicos anímense y mejor sigamos entrenando!—Hablo en cabeza de balón con sus mismos ánimos que siempre.

— ¡Endo!—Grito el resto.

—Capitán ya es muy tarde y estamos agotados—Se quejo Kogure.

—Tiene razón Kogure capitán—Le apoyo Kabeyama.

—Si, Endo hay que descansar—Hablo Kazemaru.

—Pero…—Replico el portero.

—Pero nada, vallamos a casa—Hablo esta vez Kidou.

* * *

**Por uno de los pasillos.**

Sayori caminaba por su cuenta revisando las hojas que le dio Sorato, al leer toda la información rodo los ojos, nada parecía encajar, además lo que les había sucedido no se podría explicar con la ciencia.

La peli-azul suspiro nuevamente.

— ¡Ahhh!—Alguien la jalo adentro de uno de los salones y rápidamente la sentaron en uno de los pupitres— ¡Que rayos les pasa chicas!

—Yory-san, tiene que ayudarnos.

— ¿Ayudarlas? ¿A que Megumi-chan?

—Sabes que estamos en contra de las reglas de Sorato, así tenemos un plan y necesitamos tu ayuda—Hablo seriamente Allara.

Sayori pensó por un buen rato.

— ¿Que dices Yori-san?—Le pregunto esta vez Kyoka.

—Cuenten conmigo.

* * *

**Por otro pasillo.**

Elizabeth venia caminando cuidándose que no se le cayera ningún libro.

_—Estúpido Sorato, como se le ocurre tales cosas, esto es absurdo…. Aunque su idea de que un hoyo negro se abrió llevándonos a otra realidad, pero, eso seria cierto si todos hubiéramos estado juntos…. —_Chico con un chico, haciendo que ella callera.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención, deja te ayudo…—El chico se arrodillo recogiendo cada uno de los libros de la chica, Elizabeth hizo lo mismo sin dejar de ver al piso.

Cuando recogieron el último libro sus manos se entrelazaron.

Ambos al percatarse de esto subieron sus miradas haciendo que estas se cruzaran. Elizabeth soltó el libro y desvió la mirada mientras un tono carmín cubría sus mejillas y ambos se levantaron.

—Toma…. —Dijo el entregándole el libro.

—G-G-Graci-i-ias.

—¡Kazemaru donde estas!—Se oyó la voz de Endo cerca de ellos.

—Maldición… Ven.

—Esper…—El peli-celeste la jalo abriendo la primera puerta que vio, siendo esta la bodega del conserje—No crees que…

—Shh—le tapo la boca.

— ¡Kazemaru!—Grito Endo, de nueva cuenta.

Paso corriendo y Kazemaru suspiro aliviado.

—Puedo preguntar…. ¿Por qué Endo te estaba buscando… O persiguiendo?—Kazemaru volvió a suspirar.

—… Bueno, te contare… Hemos estado entrenando como locos y como Endo se distrajo todos escapamos de el,… Y creo que soy uno de los sobrevivientes… Bueno Goenji se excuso porque tenía que cuidar a su hermanita y Kidou y Hiroto inventaron que tenían que salir con sus padres, Midorikawa se salvo gracias a Hiroto. Mientras que Suzuno y Nagumo dijeron que tenían que ayudar en Sun Garden—Pauso— ¿Y tu porque cargas tantos libros?

—Esto… Pues…. Investigación…Nada más…—Rio nerviosamente.

—Ok…—A Kazemaru le resbalo una gota en la cien—Ahora que se fue Endo salgamos de este lugar.

—Okey.

* * *

**En la rivera del rio.**

Clarie pasaba por la cancha con la mirada hacia el cielo la cual después cambio hacia la cancha donde observo a un chico de cabello grisáceo, quien tenía un balón bajo sus pies y veía fijamente hacia la portería, ella bajo a su encuentro.

— ¿Taru que haces aquí?

—Lo mismo te pregunto—Le respondió el chico sin inmutarse.

—Pues solo pasaba por aquí. ¿Y ese balón?

—Lo traje… Pensé que ya que estaba aquí seria normal que intentase alguna técnica especial.

—Y lo dice el chico que no le interesa esta serie.

—Tú haces lo mismo, pero al igual que yo amas este anime, hasta has de tener una técnica pensada ¿o me equivoco?

—… S-s-si tal vez, una.

—Que tal si me la muestras.

—Pero…. Que tal si no sale.

— ¿Qué podría salir mal? Además aquí es normal.

—Okey.

Taru camino hasta la portería y se coloco unos guates de yo no se donde.

—Okey, pero no me hago responsable de lo que llegase a pasar—camino hacia el balón al estar frente a el una brisa lila la rodeo haciendo que el balón girara hasta una buena altura, ella salto y remato. El balón fue rodeado por un espiral del mismo color que desprendía unos pequeños brillos.

Taru solo se hizo a un lado dejando que el balón entrara.

—Yo… solo…. Eso paso en realidad… Pero….

—Ese tiro no esta tan mal—Se hoyo la voz de un chico.

— ¿Mark, Dylan?—Esbozaron ambos sorprendidos.

—Si, ¿Cómo lo saben?—Pregunto el chico rubio de lentes.

—Esto…—Ambo se miraron sin sabe que decir.

—Vimos el FFI—Pensó rápidamente Taru, el chico de ojos violetas.

—Entiendo…. ¿Saben por donde esta la secundaria Raimon?—Pregunto esta vez el chico de ojos verdes, al tiempo que Domon y Ichinoce llegaban corriendo.

— ¿Domon Ichinoce? ¿Por qué están corriendo?—Preguntaron los estadounidenses.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones—Acoto el peli-castaño mientras se llevaba a los chicos del brazo.

Taru y Clarie solo les resbalo una gota en la cien.

—Parece que Endo se obsesiono con el entrenamiento—Comento Clarie.

—Si.

* * *

**De regreso a la escuela.**

Sorato y Alfred caminaban tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos, ninguno rompía el silencio que reinaba, hasta que hablo Alfred.

— ¿Crees que esto resulte?—Le pregunto el chico rubio mientras se detenían.

—No lo se—Dijo simplemente—Valía la pena intentar—Sorato sonrió de lado—Además ellas son inteligentes, ya verán el modo, nunca las he subestimado—Concluyo para después ambos retomar su camino.

— ¡Chicos que bueno que los veo!—Endo llego por detrás de ellos y los abrazo—Ustedes entrenaran con nosotros.

— ¿Entrenar?

— ¡SI! Vamos.

Y se los llevo casi a rastras hasta el campo.

* * *

**En la entrada.**

— ¿Lizzy vas a poder tu sola con todos esos libros?—Le pregunto el oji-avellana a la oji-verde. Ella se sonrojo por el sobrenombre.

—E-E-Esto… Si…. Pero un poco de ayuda no me vendrá mal.

—Okey te acompaño a tu casa.

* * *

**Con Taru y Clarie.**

Ambos corrían a todo lo que sus pies daban, el mensaje de Sorato y Alfred era muy claro, salvarlos del cabeza de balón, el saka-fan, más conocido por Endo Mamoru.

Cuando solo les faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la secundaria Ramón, ambos se toparon con Lizzy y Kaze.

— ¿Chicos a donde van con tanta prisa?—Les pregunto la rubia.

—A… A salvar a Sorato y Alfred de su secuestrador—Le respondió la peli-negra, Clarie.

— ¿De su secuestrador?—Pregunto confundido Kazemaru.

—Si, ósea Endo—Les contesto la chica rodando los ojos—Porque les dijo que nadie quería jugar futbol con el y que todos habían desaparecido por arte de magia. ¿Kazemaru tu no tendrás nada que ver en esto, o si?

—Ups.

— ¡Kazemaru!—Le regaño Clarie.

—Perdón, Endo nos tiene entrenado desde la mañana y todos estábamos exhaustos, en un momento de distracción todos huimos de Endo, aunque unos se pudieron excusar.

—Ya me imagino, entre ellos están Kidou y Goenji—Hablo Taru, Kazemaru solo asintió—Suerte de hermana y de padre millonario. Hablando de eso Hiroto también se salvo y por ende Midorikawa—Esta vez Ambos chicos asintieron.

Los otros dos chicos solo suspiraron de resignación.

—Es Endo que se le va a hacer—Soltó Clarie.

— ¿Y como salvaran a mi hermano y a Sorato?—Pregunto Elizabeth.

—No se…. Sorato es el estratega—Dijo cruzándose de brazos Clarie.

* * *

**Con los secuestrados, digo con los chicos.**

—Enserio le llamaste—Le murmuro Alfred a Sorato.

—Si… Pero ya se tardo—Le respondió este—… Endo dices que si te metemos un gol nos dejas ir ¿cierto?

—Si—Le respondió el de la bandana.

— ¡Okey! Alfred tira.

— ¿Qué? Yo no…. Se acerco a Sorato y le murmuro—Yo no le puedo meter un gol al chico al que admiro…

— ¿Si tu no lo haces quien lo hará?—Alfred lo miro—Okey… Yo lo hare, aunque sabes que no soy delantero, soy defensa—Se dirigió hacia el castaño—Yo tirare.

Endo asintió y se preparo para el tiro. Sorato tomo el balón y lo coloco en la marca, respiro profundo y se preparo.

—**TUNDRA**—Con el pie hizo que girara el balón hasta su cintura y el campo se congelo. Al elevarse este adquirió un aura de un azul muy pálido y envuelto entre copos de nueve. Tomo impulso y tiro, el balón salió lanzado hasta la portería y mientras recorría el campo el piso se comenzó a romper justo por donde pasaba el balón haciendo un camino de hielo.

Endo no pudo detener el balón y este se dio contra la red haciendo que miles de copos de nieve cayeran adentro de la portería.

—Whou…—Endo siguió petrificado con tal tiro.

—Valla, valla, ese chico tiene grades habilidades—Comento un chico desde lejos—Es sorprendente.

* * *

**Finish! (o como se escriba) Así termina el capitulo de hoy! ^^ Les deje con intriga el día de hoy...**

**Quien sera ese chico que elogio el tiro de Sorato? Que es eso que planeo Sorato junto con Alfred? Porque aparecieron Dylan y Mark? Les gustaron los tiros de Clarie y Sorato? De que tratara el plan de las chicas? Algo malo pasara mas adelante? o.O**

**Perdónenme**** por ser tan cortito, pero me parecio intrigante muajajajajajajajajajaja xD Me gusta ser mala xD**

**Espero me dejen un maravilloso review ^^**

**Nos vemos~**

**:D**


End file.
